Tu Compania
by Wolfie-Wa1614
Summary: It's the sunrise of the morning after - the couples each finding their own way to enjoy it. M for mature subjects, NOT smut - if all you're looking for is sex, no luck here. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen. Songfic.


A/N: So here we are – my first fanfiction after an incredibly long dry spell. On the bright side I have a new computer with faster internet and much better graphics… but that's no excuse. I was sick today, which is why I'm posting this at all! In all truth, I started this a while back and had this specific fic transferred over since I love it so much but never really worked on it since it was supposed to be a one-shot NaruHina but ended up just not flowing right in the next part. So, of course, this morning as I was moaning about my stomach condition (yay for random sickness?) I thought about trying different characters in each scene. So, sit back and enjoy the rest! Once it's done! Which may be in forever, I don't know. Also, I apologize about it's shortness, I'm mostly publishing what wrote a while back on this chapter - the rest will be brand-spankin' new and completely fresh, I swear!

Side Note: Can't Stop is… dead. I'm sad to inform, but it is. It may later be resuscitated, but for now – it cannot. After chapter 2, I had no ideas. All of my ideas lead no where and every time I attempt to make a plot, nothing happens. So I'm sorry to those who were very seriously looking forward to the next release, but I don't think it will be happening anytime ever. I'm so sorry! Forgive me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tu Compania, a song by Keith Urban. I also do not own Naruto, a manga/anime by Masashi Kishimoto. I am only borrowing these characters for a story and make no material gain, only happiness from the experience of writing.

* * *

><p><em>- ŊĦ -<br>If I could be anywhere with anyone  
>You know exactly where I'd be<br>Under the covers waitin' for the sun to rise  
>Your head on the pillow next to me<br>- ŊĦ -_

Her hip rests beneath my hand, my thumb contently stroking her side, absorbing her heat and sticking to the dried layer of sweat on her skin. Hinata's raven hair sweeps down from her head in a dark sash around her neck to her breasts. Her sweet face bares a look of candy innocence, my Angel, and she's mine, all mine.

My mind drifts with the morning's lazy rise to heat and excitement of last night; the way our bodies collided as if we were just too tired of waiting to play. I never knew Hinata could be so… lustful. She didn't even bother waiting for me to fully reach the bed, dattebayo! God, I knew I loved her… but this just… she's just… far too good for me. That's for sure.

Her even, warm breaths fan over my chest, her body in a fetal position next to me. Her back shifts with each breath, reminding me of her flexibility and her beauty.

"_Bz-zz-zp. Bz-zz-zp._" Ok, so it's now five am and I've been just staring at her since… how long? Two, three hours? Hm… I guess that it's time to go training with Sasuke and Neji for – oh Kami… Neji.

Shit shit shit shiiiiit! How will I get out of this one?

My hands instinctively latch at her hips at the thoughts of, well, my screams of pain caused by him chopping me into millions and millions of pieces… my nails thus waking her up.

"Ow… N-Naruto… that hurts…" she sits up, dragging me with her and rubbing at the marks on her hip, "Something wrong?"

"I… you… me…" I stop and shudder, "_Neji_"

She giggles softly, "Y-You're scared of him?" her lips press against my cheek in a quick morning kiss, "Naruto… he won't…"

"But what if he told your father?"

Her usually blushing face pales, "Well…" she pauses a long time before sighing, "Y-you have a point."

"Could you just call them?" she asks softly, leaning over and kissing my chest, her lips dragging up to my ear; my lungs temporarily stop working. Her teeth nip lightly at the lobe, "You… you could tell them you're, ah, sick in-" she blushes at whatever it is she must think is inappropriate "in bed?" She asks, her own breath feeling suspended, her body weight shifts as she lifts an arm that twines around my neck, kissing my jaw before dragging around to my lips that part to let our tongues play together. I lean over on top of her, pressing her back down, keeping myself above her. A feeling, like a balloon swelling in my chest, restricts my breathing, and takes command of the blood that's rushing from my head and taking it all downstairs.

"_Bz-zz-zp. Bz-zz-zp._" My phone goes off again, warning me that the time was 5:30 and that I'd better be leaving.

"I-ignore it…p-please…" she hisses between our closely packed lips, she pulls away, "Just stay please…"

"Of course…"

Her head turns to the window, and my lips try to pull me to her neck, but my awesome ninja skills help me hold back and enjoy the curves of her neck.

"Huh…" she murmurs, her eyes suddenly distracted by the glowing from outside, currently a light purple-blue color.

"What?"

"The sun rise… can we watch it?"

I look at her, take all of her beauty in, want to bite and thrust, but instead… "Sure, nevermind Neji, I'd rather be here anyway." She turns completely and I notice how her hair changes to a dark violet in the twilight hues and how her skin softly glows in a moon goddess look from the beginning of sunrise.

My arm lazily drapes over her waist as we lay here, watching the sun rise. And, for once, I was right where I felt I needed to be.


End file.
